The Little Things That Happen At Sacred Heart
by ZeroZeroni
Summary: This is the fic that used 2 be labled The Puddle. I have added a chapter and the stupid occurances continue. ^_^
1. The Puddle

Inside summary-This is supposed to be an entirly humorous fic. The first chapter is an stupid but funny quarrel between, that's right, J.D. and the(dun dun dun!) Janitor! Please read! If you review, I'll make another chapter. I am open for suggestions.  
  
Disclaimer-I own no one from Scrubs ______________________________  
  
1. The Puddle  
  
Dr. John Dorian stepped into the elevator with Dr. Elliot Reed and Dr. Chris Turk following behind him. None of the three of them wanted to be there. All J.D. wanted to do was go back home, have a few beers then fall asleep on the couch. Turk pretty much wanted the same thing. Elliot had a sudden craving for cheese, so she wanted to go home and eat a bowl full of chedder and American cheese. The little bing sound that occurs when the elevator has reached it's destination was heard. The doors opened and J.D. and Turk now followed Elliot out. They were all going toward the bulliton board thingie that tells them where they are needed. But before J.D. could get even half way there, he slipped and fell. Fell right on his can in the middle of the hospital's hallway. Kinda humiliating. He sighed with exhasperation and he stood up. his pants had a dark wet spot on the bottom. "Have an accident?" said a familiar voice. J.D. spun around only to come face to face with who? The Janitor.  
  
"Have an accident?" he repeated.  
  
"Yes," said J.D. "I-I mean no."  
  
"Well, there's a big puddle of water on the floor. Right behind you."  
  
"Well, I didn't put it there," said J.D.  
  
"Well, neither did I," said the janitor.  
  
"I would have never guessed, I mean, with the fact that your holding a wet mop," said J.D.  
  
The Janitor looked at the mop quickly.  
  
"Well, unlike some people, I am doing my job," he said.  
  
"Oh, yeah, your job. You were standing in that exact spot yesterday, doing the exact same thing. Standing there," said J.D.  
  
"I was mopping."  
  
"Aha!" said J.D. "You admit it! You were the one who put the puddle there!"  
  
"No, I didn't."  
  
"Yes u did! You did it on purpose so that I would slip on it and you would have a good reason to emberass me!" said J.D.  
  
"I'm sorry that you feel that way. I am just a lowley janitor working to make money to support my family of five," said the janitor.  
  
"You don't have a family."  
  
"So? I still want money. Who doesn't want money?"  
  
"You don't have to emberass innocent people to get money!"  
  
"I don't emberass innocent people," he said. "Just you."  
  
J.D. couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
"Well...O-Oh yeah?" he stammered stubornly.  
  
"Yeah," said the Janitor.  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh yeah!?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Will you two just shut up!?!" shouted Carla.  
  
"He started it," said J.D. and the Janitor in unison.  
  
"I don't care who started it, I'm finishing it!" she said  
  
J.D. and the Janitor looked at each other, then at Carla.  
  
"What are you gonna do about it?" said J.D. trying to sound threatening.  
  
Carla's eye brows raised and looked at J.D. as if to say 'r u kiddin me?'  
  
J.D.'s stubborn 'tude calmed.  
  
"Now go," said Carla.  
  
"Yes Ma'am," said J.D.  
  
"And what are you doing just standing around? Go clean, wash, or go do whatever it is that you janitors do," she said.  
  
"'You janitors?'" he said.  
  
Carla gave him the same look she used on J.D.  
  
"Now go," she said.  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Please review and gimme more suggestions! My first ever Scrubs fic, so be nice. Well, gtg! Like I said, I'm open for suggestions! C ya!-ZeroZeroni 


	2. The Pencil Emergancy

A/N-Finaly! What a few of u have been asking for! I am adding the second chapter 2 what was once the fic called 'The Puddle.' This chapter was born in my boring 5/6(Reading Period) and during a donkey basketball game. It isn't very long, but I wrote it in a notebook and my friends(AKA my toughest critics) who luv Scrubs read it and said it was hilarious. Well, here it is!  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own J.D., Turk, or any Scrubs person at all. NBC owns them. Well, not the actors but...oh u kno what i mean! I only own the peeps u neva heard of and the Turk's custom made pencils. _____________________________________________________________  
  
2. The Pencil Emergancy  
J.D. continued to the dry erase board. Turk and Elliot had already left. J.D. sighed and looked to see where he was assigned. He then turned and walked back to where the janitor was. He walked past him, making sure he stepped over the big water puddles purposely placed there.  
  
J.D. walked into the room he was supposed to be at. He was assinged a check- up appoitnment with that boy who eats stuff. I don't remember the boy's name, so I'm just going to call him Jim.  
  
When J.D. saw Jim, Jim was eating something that appeared to be small, white and fluffy. It was either a very tiny kitten or a cotton ball, but J.D. settled for cotton ball, since he didn't know where Jim would find a tiny kitten in a doctor's office.  
  
J.D.-Jim, don't eat that.  
  
Jim-But I'm hungry!  
  
J.D.-Then go buy a candy bar from a vending machine.  
  
Jim-But I want this.  
  
J.D.-No, gimme that.  
  
Jim-No!  
  
J.D.-Yes!  
  
Jim pulls it away.  
  
J.D.-Give it!  
  
Jim stuffs it in his mouth!  
  
J.D. sighs and squeezes Jim's cheeks and he spit it into J.D.'s palm.  
  
J.D.-Eeew  
  
He tosses it to the garbage can, misses and it sticks to the wall.  
  
J.D. takes a tounge depresser from a jar on the counter.  
  
J.D.-Open and say 'ahh' and don't eat it  
  
Jim opens his mouth and J.D. sticks the depresser in it as Turk walks in, carrying a bunch of unsharpened dark green pencils in both hands.  
  
Turk-Hey J.D. check this out. I got custom made pencils!  
  
J.D.-Why?(Jim-Ahhhh....)  
  
Turk-So if someone takes it, we can say, 'Hey, gimme back my pencil.' And they'll say, 'Hey, this pencil ain't yours.' Then we can say, 'Yeah, it is.' And when they say, 'I don't see your name on it,' we can say, ' Yeah, I think you do.'  
  
Turk hands J.D. a pencil and Jim bites down on the wooden depresser.  
  
Turk-Jim! Spit that out!  
  
J.D.-Turk, these penils aren't custom made for us.  
  
Turk-What do u mean?  
  
J.D.-These pencils are made for a Jamacan guy who lives in Germany named Bob.  
  
Turk-What!?  
  
J.D.-yeah, look.  
  
The pencil read: BOB, JAMACAN RESIDANT OF BERLIN, GERMANY  
  
Turk-Stupid pencil man! He gave me the wrong pencils!  
  
J.D. hands the pencil absently to Jim, who takes it and stares hungrily at it.  
  
Turk-Wait a minute. How can a Jamacan man live in Berlin?  
  
J.D.-I dunno. Maybe maybe he was born in Jamaca and moved to Berlin. Why are you asking me? I'm not Bob's keeper!  
  
Jim sticks the pencil in his mouth and bites into it.  
  
J.D.-Uh Turk? I think Jim just ate your pencil(A/N-Sounds REALLY wrong!!)  
  
Turk-No! That's my Bob pencil!  
  
Turk tries to pull it out of Jim's mouth, but Jim already swallowed.  
  
J.D.-Great. I really don't think that wood will digest in his system!  
  
Turk-Well, we better get him to a stomach pump.  
  
J.D.-Yep. Come on, Jim.  
  
Jim burps and follows Turk and J.D. out of the room, but not before grabbing a rubber glove from the counter for a little snack. ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Okay! That was really short, and probebly not any good. But, oh well. If u think it's good, tell me. I thank all of u that have given me suggestions. Please, I could use some more. If I get more reviews or ideas(which ever comes first) then I will add another chapter. Well, hope u r enjoying my fic! GTG! Feel free 2 e-mail me any time!-ZeroZeroni 


End file.
